Sunblock is important
by renandli
Summary: Ginny and Hermione just want some time to relax in the sun, Remus comes by to teach them the benefits of good skin care. SMUT MA. Peer pressure brought out a 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1

After the war, Tonks is dead but Lupin survived. Everyone is gathered at Shell Cottage to celebrate.

/\/\

Ginny and Hermione were enjoying the heat of the beautiful summer day. Escaping the confines of Shell cottage earlier that morning, the girls had hiked up a craggy hill until they found a wide smooth rock to camp on for the day. Half fo the Order seemed to be in residence currently at the small house and the house seemed even smaller since the boys had become so rowdy. Life had become quite loud since the fall of Voldemort, celebrations sprung up everywhere. The day before had culminated into an all-night drinking party, leaving the girls eager for some quiet alone time.

From their vantage point they could see the ocean crashing against the shore but not the cottage. As the sun rose higher, warm winds stirred their clothes and hair.

"It's almost like they don't exist any longer." Ginny nodded in the general direction of the cottage.

"Ug, we are not talking about any of them today, just lay back and relax." Hermione streched her full length against the warming rock.

Ginny crossed her arms infront of her and lifted her top off, revealing a string bikini top, simple green triangles holding her breasts in place. Her shorts slipped off, showing a matching string bottom, bows on her hips.

"New swimsuit Ginny?"

"Old actually, it didn't look this way when I first bought it five years ago though." She turned around to show her bum cheeks half hanging out. "It was the first suit I found. If mum saw me like this, she'd tan my hide."

"Explains why you haven't been swimming though. Speaking of tan..." Hermione sat up and pulled off her shirt as well. Underneath was a vintage bikini, pink polka dots with a bow in the middle, boy shorts with more dots and lace covered her bottom. "Wish I was brave enough to wear something so small."

"Well I don't have the tits to fill out your suit so six of one, half dozen of the other."

The girls laid out together, soaking up the sun, letting the heat from the stone bake them from below. Ginny was athletic, taut muscles showing through on her stomach and legs. Hermione was curvey, soft flesh covering her body. The girls spoke sparingly, letting the sounds of nature be the conversation. Eventually they ate lunch, fruit and iced tea.

Ginny checked her bathing suit and cursed, "Tan lines, the sun is hotter than I thought. Well that's the end of that." Ginny reached behind her, twisting her fingers to untie her knots, her top fell down into her lap before Ginny attacked her side bows.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Hermione's eyes scanned her now-naked friend. The bikini hadn't left much to the imagination and Hermione had seen the redhead naked before since they shared a room, but the casualness was a bit stunning. Catching a glimpse of her friend naked in a moonlit room was different from sitting close enough to touch her in the sunlight.

"Its fine Mione, you know that new dress of mine is backless, can't have a neon white line across my back can I? You should join me, no one's around and its quite liberating." Ginny leaned back, arms above her head, closing her eyes against the sunshine.

Hermione watched the unbound girl for a few breaths before unclasping herself. Her heavy breasts were milky white where the fabric had been, a creamy band encircled her hips as she laid back down. "It does feel pretty good, I have to admit." sheepishly she mumbled. Ginny laughed as they resumed lounging.

About half an hour later, Remus was taking his own trek through the craggy seaside when he came upon this gorgeous sight. Two delectable teens sunbathing naked, oblivious to the older man. He feasted on their bodies, his sad eyes lighting as he scanned this forbidden fruit. All summer they had pranced around the cottage in next to nothing as those idiot boys drooled. His own bed had been empty since the death of his wife and his thoughts were often filled with desires of these two nubiles. He decided the time had come to act on some of his fantasies.

Emerging from the long grass he quietly stepped until he was close enough for his shadow to land on both of them. The slight change in temperature alerted the sleepy girls to his presence.

"Who's there! Oh Lupin! What are you doing here." Both girls were scrambling for clothes, laying fabric over themselves but not taking the time to put it on correctly.

"I was just on a walk," Remus made sure to look at Ginny in the face and not between her legs where a patch of red was still on display. "Another game of Quidditch popped up, you know its not my favorite pass time." He turned away as casually as he could, beathing deep. "Seems, you two have discovered a brilliant place for relaxation. The sea looks fantastic from this vantage point." Pivoting again he saw the girls looking at the calm water, he risked a look at Hermione's chest, it jiggled slightly under the strewn tshirt. Remus noticed the tan lines that the morning sun had left behind. "I do hope that you girls are wearing sunblock, wouldn't want you to burn."

Hermione dragged her attention back to the man looming above the rock. "Well, no we aren't using sunblock, we want to get tan." Her coverings slid off as she sat up, she had known Remus for years, he was so comfortable to be around that she didn't bother replacing them.

Remus looked at the girls in mock horror, "No sunblock? Your sensitive skin could burn, its rather painful. Let me help you." Even in the heat of the day, Remus wore many layers, out of his many layers he produced a bottle of lotion. Sitting next to Hermione, he looked into her hazel eyes asking for permission to touch her.

As she nodded, Ginny shifted to watch Lupin squirt a large amount of lotion into his hand and rub it across Hermione's shoulders. She lifted her hair out of the way to keep it from the lotion. Remus ran two fingers down her spine, stoping at her waist. "Your back is open to the light more often that other spots, but its still important to get every inch." His fingers grazed the side of her breasts as his hands curled along her sides.

"Every inch." Lotiony hands cupped her breasts fully, massaging from behind. "People don't often remember to rub the lotion in completely, that's how the skin gets protected." Hermione let a moan escape as her nipples reacted from the attention, she whined as the hands left her skin to get more lotion. As the cream made contact again she felt a pulsing begin between her legs. Remus smothered her collar bones and down her arms. "If you get a burn on your chest, wearing a bra would be nearly impossible, so uncomfortable when the lace rubs against your skin. If someone snapped the strap you would scream out, and no one wants that, do they?" He rubbed under her large breasts relishing in the sound of Hermione mewling. Ginny watched with rapt attention knowing her turn would come soon.

Remus let go of the girl, moving to kneel in front of her. He pressed one finger against her stomach to convince her to lay back. A fresh squirt of lotion went into his hand. "Now we really need to take care of the sensitve skin down here." He looked at Hermione from between her thighs. He traced dry fingers across her stomach and then across her pelvis, "Do you feel how much more reactive your skin is the lower I go?"

"Yes, professor."

Remus smiled at the bright girl's response. His fingers reached down to the junction of her thighs, "So sensitive." Hermione arched her back, scraping her shoulders against the hot stone. Remus spread the sunblock across the yearning skin, massaging the paler flesh, dipping down to cover the outside folds of her sex.

Hermione wantonly spread her legs apart and began groping at her chest. Ginny grabed the sunblock and added more lotion to both sets of hands. Remus pushed his slippery palm on Hermione's slit. "No, we wouldn't want you to burn down here, you would have to go without your knickers. People bump into each other all the time," Remus patted her mound twice. "Don't you feel more secure with your silky knickers on for protection? Oh, hello. Can't let you burn either."

Remus had glimpsed Hermione's red swollen clit poking out from her folds. Covering two fingers in lotion he rubbed against the nub as Hermione's legs kicked up.  
He placed her legs on his shoulders and kept rubbing, her ankles locked behind his head. Just as he felt her release about to bubble over, he slapped his palm hard against her folds and left her. Hermione cried out in frustration as her stimulation was taken away. As the professor turned his attention to Ginny, she plunged her hand between her thighs brutally attacking her clit.

"Gingers should never leave the house without sunblock, Ginerva. You were very naughty to do so. Irresponsible." Remus took off his overcoat, dropping on the ground. "Now, I know you're a fan of thong underwear so lets prep that area first." Ginny rushed to flip over, baring her tight ass to the professor. Remus poured sunblock directly between her cheeks, spreading the lotion with his thumbs as his hands carressed the outside of her bum.

He pushed both thumbs into her pussy briefly before concentrating on her crack. More cool lotion coated her ass while his finger toyed with her asshole. "I'm surprised you hadn't thought of this before sitting out all day. You freckle so easily." His finger poked in up to his first knuckle, as he rocked his hand deeper, he soaked in the moans ripping from her throat. Remus pulled Ginny up to her knees, "Now you can tan your bum to make those thongs look magnificent, young lady." He snuck another finger inside the hot tightness. Not being able to hold back any longer, Remus began rubbing his crotch against the girl as he coated her back with more sunblock. He gripped her shoulders to hold her in place as he ground into her ass, acheiving a bit of release as his cock began to leak.

With slightly more control, Remus flipped the girl onto her back. Looking into her lustfilled green eyes he smeared sunblock across her tits. Ginny took hold of his hands and pressed his palms into her nipples. She steered them in circles as she mumbled curse words, her head flung back. Her hands took over as Remus went lower to rub into the curly auburn hair between her legs. Ginny wiggled against him as he greased her up. His pinched her clit, as Ginny screamed out her release. "Remember, you'll need to reapply if you keep getting wet, girls."

Remus stood up to view his work. The girls were shiny with oil and sweat, pussies throbbing in the afternoon sun. Ragged breaths pumped their breasts forward. Hermione was lazily fingering herself, juices steaming as they hit the rock. When she saw Remus watching her, she thrust deeper, licking her lips, mouth slightly open as she gazed up at him.

"Professor?" Ginny tweaked her nipples, sitting up with her legs spread wide.

"Yes, dear."

She pulled her wand out, whisking his layers of clothes away. Both girls looked with appreciation at his very erect cock. Ginny waved the sunblock bottle at the professor as Hermione smiled lewdly. "Why professor, it seems you're in the sun without any sunblock. Let us put our new knowledge to work. See if your lesson sunk in."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter peole seemed to want. hope it lives up to the hype, thanks to the folks who reviewed.

/\/\/\/\

White scars crisscrossed Lupin's body, shining brightly under the glare of the afternoon sun. Wherever the scar tissue was absent, dair hair seemed to take its place. A veritable pelt covered his chest, tapering as it traveled down his stomach to mix with the dark mat below. Neither Ginny or Hermione had seen such a manly specimen, the boys at school were sparsly covered if they had any at all. Both girls drank in the viril sight before them, conscious of the pooling between their legs.

Hermione sauntered over to stand in front of Remus. Her fingertips danced down his body, twirling through the fur, until they reached around his manhood. Holding lightly, Hermione purred, "You seemed to be an advocate of skin coverage to protect yourself from the sun. Is that correct, Professor?"

"Yes, Hermione, that is a valid observation."

"Well, let me help you with that." Hermione slowly lowered herself to her knees, her sandpaper tongue licked at his leaking tip before she guided his full length into her wet mouth. She held him there as she looked up at him through her lashes. Her hand wrapped around to shield his balls from the hot sun as her tongue slowly began massaging the vein on the underside of his cock. Her mouth squeezed down every minute or so to swallow the salvia and sperm that was collecting in the back of her throat.

"Hermione, you always take the best job for yourself." Ginny pretend pouted. "You need some sunblock on your shoulders, Professor, let me see if I can reach." Ginny stood behind Remus as she squirted lotion into her hands. On tip-toe she spread her hands across his shoulders, as she reached he could feel her erect nipples grazing his back. She raised his arms out to his sides as her hands worked over his biceps. As she moved to his forarms, Reamus tweaked at those delicious pink nubs on her chest. Returning to his back, her slippery hands lowered to cup his ass.

"You know, Ginerva, I think Hermione could use some help, its looks like I missed a spot in my earlier ministrations." Remus moaned as Hermione's lips twisted into a smile. Ginny looked down at her friend, she indeed saw that her bum was turning a bit pink from the sun. Hermione's nose buried into the man's scented mat and she became much more vigorus with her tongue as Ginny kneeled behind her. Ginny turned the bottle upside down, drizzling sunblock onto Hermione's lower back. Slicking her hands she ran her thumbs down the other girl's crack tracing the hole with both large digits.

Once the skin was covered, Ginny brought her hand back with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Professor, does all this rubbing help a person's circulation?"

"Yes, Ginerva, it definitely stirs the blood." As he nodded, Ginny whacked an open hand across Hermione's lower cheeks. Remus' prick slid further down Hermione's throat as she gargled with pleasure. "Now, if you would be so kind as to expediate our current lesson, so we might move forward."

"Gladly, Professor." Ginny pranced behind the man, a spurt from the bottle was worked quickly around his puckered hole. Ginny pushed a finger in, Remus opened his mouth in one continous moan and rocked back into her hand, bringing Hermione's mouth with him. A second finger entered his loosening hole, probing for the sweet spot. Remus gripped the bushy hair in front of him as he thrust forward, suddenly releasing into the brunette's mouth. He let go of her hair, his legs almost giving out, Ginny pumped a few more times before letting the man settle his back on the wide, hot rock.

"Your lessons are not complete ladies, you still have half of your studies to complete." Remus' voice trembled as he relished his first orgasm in months.  
He was determined to play this for as much as he could. "Hermione please go over the northern hemisphere, Ginerva if you would tend the southern regions."

"Of course, Professor!" The girls chorused. Hermione began by sweeping sunblock along the planes of his face, careful to avoid his eyes. She dipped an oily pinky across his chapped lips before rubbing lotion along the shell of his ear. While doing this, she kneeled over him, one of his arms between her legs. He felt drops of moisture land on his forearm as her jiggly breasts danced above his head. She reached across his body to cover his far shoulder, nearly smothering him as her nipple sank into his open mouth, the shoulder got a lot of attention. Her talented fingers worked sunblock into his chest hair, struggling to find skin, hitting the jackpot as her nails scrapped against his nipples.

Ginny had begun at Lupin's feet, threading her oily fingers between his toes. Remus flexed his foot as Ginny sat on it so she could reach his thighs. Her thumbs bruised his inner thighs, shifting the tight muscles of his upper thighs roughly. His big toe flickered against her clit as she wrapped around his cock. She felt it firming up as she added more and more lotion to his groin. One hand drifted down to squeeze the hairy sack between his legs. She lubed his growing balls until they dripped lotion and his cock was dripping precum.

"Professor?" Ginny shouted to get his attention. Hermione sat back in surprise as Lupin rose up on his elbows. Ginny was sitting with her legs wide apart,  
her hand toying with the folds. "I seem to remember you saying I would need to reapply my sunblock if I get wet." The redhead rocked forward so her slit rubbed into his leg. "It's just...I can't seem...to reach...to apply it myself, if only I had some kind of special application tool." Ginny half-heartedly patted herself as she eyed his sunblocked cock.

"Ginerva, I would be happy to help insure that every inch is suitably applied with sunblock."

Ginny crawled up his body giving him a close-up view of her taught skin. She stopped on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder as Lupin stood up.  
Hermione helpfully apllied another coat of sunblock before he sunk into her quivering pussy. His slick balls smacked into her thighs as he vigorously pumped into her. His fingers dug into her hips, drawing her to him with each thrust. Hermione laid on her back, playing with her nipples as she listened to her friend moan in pleasure, Ginny's mouth dropped open, her drool steaming off the stone. Ginny's walls gripped tightly as Remus hit her sweet spot, Remus grunted with the added pressure. Ginny yelled and cursed, her arms collapsing, as she released. Breathing heavy, Remus removed his still hard cock and twiddled his finger in the hole.

He was thinking about taking a turn at Hermione, who was writhing on the hot stone, as Ginny grabbed the bottle again. She twisted her arm, squeezing lotion between her ass checks. "I thought you said, you would help me with every inch, Professor Lupin."

"That I did, Ginerva. You have a certain appreciation for thoroughness I see." He guided his tip between her cheeks, slicking himself once more. He pushed his thumb into the hole, listening to her keen with pleasure. As she relaxed around him he replaced his digit with his cock, slipping in easily with so much lotion. Ginny rocked back on her knees, fucking her ass on his hard cock. As he felt himself get close, he stopped her motion by grabbing her swinging hair. He shifted so he could hump into her, a little of his wolf coming out as his passion grew. Ginny and Remus panted in tandem as the motion became faster. Ginny felt Remus fill her ass with liquid, her own moaning drowned out the grunts of the man.

Hermione had waited long enough for her own release, she grabbed her professor and threw him down on the rock. She cast an engorgment charm on his flaccid weiner, making it rise again. She added her own dose of sunblock to the cock before lowering herself onto him. Lupin gazed at her with a glazed expression.  
"Don't worry Professor, I'm just going to borrow your application tool for awhile." Remus laid there mesmerized by her bouncing tits as she raised and lowered herself on his rod, her thighs working overtime. Hermione rubbed more lotion on her pulsing clit as fluid splashed onto the tangle of pubic hair below her. Her clit erupted as Remus came again, the sticky liquid dribbled out as she laid back onto his legs. Her hand explored the liquid, rubbing it into the cock that rested on her thigh.

The world sounded weird without any moaning, Ginny broke the silence, "The sun is going down, we should be getting back." Without another word, the trio got up, wands cleaned each body and clothes whisked back into place. Single file back down the hill, they stopped occasionally to watch the sky darken.  
Before they cleared the final rise Lupin kissed both girls, feeling the last of the day's heat leave their bodies. No one felt awkward.

They heard the party as they crested the final rise, the riot of sound erasing the wonderful day. Molly greeted the trio as they stumbled through the door.

"What have you three been up to? I hope you girls haven't been bothering poor Remus."

"The girls coulf never be a bother, we just lost track of time while we discussed the benefits of sunblock." Remus pecked Molly on the cheek, eyes full of meaning as he nodded at the girls. He turned to get a drink as the boys of the house swept the girls out to begin a bonfire.


End file.
